


Purpose

by spaceshiptosolace



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diamonds aren't Forever, F/F, Gem Origins Theory, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Utilitarianism, Pink Diamond Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshiptosolace/pseuds/spaceshiptosolace
Summary: “You’re wrong,” Pink said, unfurling from the stone seat.  “I can do this myself!”“You’re right,” White paused, turning to face the rookie Diamond.  “I was wrong.  You were not ready for this responsibility.”





	1. Charisma

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains a lot of theories regarding Gem origins and events prior to the Rebellion. Note that these theories (e.g., Pink Diamond's origins) exist to support the narrative rather than express my current headcanons. I figured I might as well post this before canon completely obliterates my theories. I'm just a fan, man! Also, I apologize in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.

### Charisma

“Are you sure this site will produce anything of interest?”

“Seismic activity is consistent with the tremors of one of us.”

“I bet she will be beautiful.”

She clawed, crawled, tunneled and toiled from the depths of the dirt.

The surface of the soil.

The exterior of the earth.  _Earth._

“What a horrible hunk of rock to emerge from.”

“It’s called Earth.”

“And its carbon composition is _exquisite_.”

With a final thrust, a fuchsia figure burst forth.  Dry dirt crumbled and cascaded down her form, from the tousled crown of hair to the tender toes that now graced the surface of this promising planet.  Her soft curves accentuated that new Gem glow, radiating from the polished facets at her navel.  Her inquisitive gaze drifted around the landscape before settling on three beings –warm, cool, and void- before her.

“What a striking complexion.  Perhaps her abilities and temperament parallel.”

“Pink really is a precious color.  I’d love to show her how to grow Gems.”

“She could do with some _modesty_ first.   _Hmph_.” _Modesty_?

Indeed, the three wise women had much of their curves cloaked, and while the styles of garment differed, they consistently had their gemstones exposed.

“Ok!” 

She closed her eyes and smiled, imagining an outfit that covered the essentials; it wasn’t _perfect_ , but it would serve its purpose.  The fuchsia figure opened her eyes, eagerly awaiting a gesture of approval.  In the absence of a marked response, her gaze fell on her new attire, scrutinizing how the newly synthesized material masked her true body.  For comparison, she examined her visitors, beings just like _her_ , envisioning how their true forms might appear beneath the material.

“Is she _ogling_ us?”

“I believe it is Blue she is keen on.”

Carnation-colored cheeks saturated to magenta and prickled at the warm Diamond’s disapproval.  _Blue_.

“Oh Yellow, don’t be so crude, she’s only just emerged.”  _Yellow_. 

The cool Diamond stepped forwarded, and offered her a hand.  Her reflexes evoked a bristle brisk enough to shake her skirts.  Noticing this, the other, taller, Diamond shifted to kneel before her.

“Hello Pink, I’m Blue.  Blue Diamond.”  _Pink_.

Eyes to eyes, Pink felt the coolness of the stranger before her quickly fade to a new a kind of warmth.  A mesmerizing warmth.

“She doesn’t trust us yet, but she’s already responding much better than Yellow.”

“Very funny, White.”  _White_. 

Pink broke eye contact to observe the other two, who were quite different from Blue.  Yellow’s warmth flickered like flames, ready to burn someone who got too close.  White’s void swirled into a subtle breeze, fading in and out with her deliberations.  Remembering the third, her eyes returned to Blue, whose smile, although a bit crooked, didn’t waver.  Blue was _beautiful_ , but something about her–.

_“Please.”_

The voice was so soothing, so honest, and inviting.  Something told Pink not to reject the invitation.  She slowly outstretched her small sakura hand toward the slender cerulean one, a finger unfurling at a time.  Pink swallowed a gasp as she focused on the dainty digits against her palm.  The heat from her hand spread to Blue’s, still afflicted by the residual coolness.  Pink’s shortest digit traversed the crests of the knuckles and ridges between them; if she continued much longer, she might’ve gotten lost.

“Th-Thank you.”

She sucked in her lips as her gaze shifted from the cerulean hand to the azure gem framed by the dark cowl around her acquainted’s décolletage.  The oblong tetragonal facet reflected the sun’s beams from various vantages.  Hints of cobalt and ultramarine fired from the gem’s intricate core, embedded deep within Blue’s chest.  It seemed flawless from every angle –except one– to which Pink narrowed her eyes.  The grip on her small sakura hand tightened, alerting Pink to the fact that she had perhaps leaned in a bit too presumptuously.

“It’s not polite to _stare_.”  _Forgive me_. 

Her words sounded cold, but her cyan eyes emitted nothing short of forgiveness.

“I think we’re done here.”

“As do I.  Do come along dear.  There is so much Yellow needs to teach you.” 

A pale hand, accompanied by a subtle scoff, signaled Pink to come hither.  Yellow tailed, continuing to express her disappointment with her new assignment.  Patiently, Pink waited for Blue to return to her feet; the small wheeze and stumble caught the smaller Diamond off-guard, but Blue brushed it off.  Much to Pink’s dismay, Blue let go of her hand and said nothing on the stroll to the space vessel that would take them where they belonged.


	2. Faith

### Faith

“What did you say to her this time, Yellow?”

Yellow swiveled to face her visitor.

“I told her she needs to _act_ like she’s important and capable enough to _be_ a Diamond.”

“She _is_ a Diamond.  Don’t forget that.”

  Blue appeared steadied, but Yellow sensed she was seething.  The golden matriarch narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips; she knew she’d have to choose her words wisely.

“Leading Gemkind is an extensive responsibility, something Pink isn’t prepared for.  If she wants her own armies, colonies, and fleets, she’ll have to _earn_ them.”

  Yellow flicked her wrist, scoffing at the antics the newest Authority member had instigated.  By this point, Blue had curled her own lips, causing her normally domineering companion to gape.  “What?”

Her cerulean counterpart licked her lower lip, folding her arms just below her Gem.

“We were all like this Yellow.  We started with nothing, _from_ nothing.”

“I was _nothing_ like her,” Yellow retorted, puffing out her chest and placing a hand over her gem, “not that you would know.”

Now it was Blue’s turn to scoff, and she shook her head.

“You’re antagonizing her Yellow, and you’re just going to make it worse.”

“I am not!”

“You antagonize _everyone_ , Yellow!  I should know!”

  Yellow recoiled with Blue’s blunt admission, and a wave of azure and guilt passed through her.  Their eyes wouldn’t meet for what felt like an eternity, and when they did, neither could say a word.

  
_I’m sorry._  


  
_I know._  


“She’s not ready Blue.  She wants the prestige without the work or talent.”

“She has a talent.”

_"What_ talent?  Pressing a bunch of buttons?  Throwing tantrums?”

  The austere Diamond shook her head in disbelief.

“We can’t know unless we give her a chance to express her creativity.  She’s bored, and she needs an outlet to direct her energy.”

“Is that what White said?”

  Her cerulean companion smirked, more amused by Yellow’s smug remark than she was.

“Are you mad that White agrees with me?”

“I’m sure she doesn’t,” Yellow swiveled back toward her monitor, shrugging off Blue. “Now, if you’ll excuse me,”

“Or,” Blue began, straddling Yellow’s seat of power by the armrests, “we can settle this dispute right now by contacting her.”

  Blue lifted a finger, but Yellow was quick enough to restrain her.

“That won’t be necessary.”  Yellow huffed, and faced Blue once again.  “What would you have me do?”

“Apologize.”

“What?!  I did nothing wrong!  S _he’s_ the one who had a fit and proceeded to deface _my_ moon base!”

“Be the bigger Gem.”

“Be the bigger, ugh, I’m already the _bigger_ Gem.” 

Blue chose to ignore the snide remark.

“Then why don’t you _act_ like it, Yellow?”

  Despite the soothing tone of the demure Diamond’s voice, those words carried enough frost to give Yellow chills.

“Fine.”  The reply was curt to save face.  “And?”

“I want to be the one to mentor her,” Blue began, and Yellow quirked a brow.  “At least with respect to her first kindergarten.  There’s a spot right next to mine.”

“If you insist.  I suppose White has already given you her blessing?”

  Blue nodded, lifting her cowl, and spun on her heels to leave just as Yellow spoke.

“You know you can’t just coddle her forever.”

  Blue looked over her shoulder at Yellow: her eyes were narrowed, and she pinched her lower lip between her index and thumb.

“I know.”

“Do you?”  

_What’s_ that _supposed to mean?_  

“Don’t look so surprised,” she released her lip and sighed.  “You know what I mean.”  Yellow rose from the throne to encircle Blue.  “Once she discovers her talent, she may not _need_ you anymore.”

Blue bit her lip her to suppress her defensiveness; the smug grin returned to her golden counterpart’s lips.  Discreetly, she slipped her right hand beneath her cloak, hoping to soothe the pangs erupting from the center of her chest.  “After all, it is the way of Gemkind to serve a purpose.  A Diamond’s purpose is to _lead_ , not follow.  Perhaps Pink will learn to command troops, just like she wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens "after" the events of Jungle Moon. I put "after" in quotes because let's face it, this is fanfiction, and it didn't really happen in canon. Let's not get our hopes up. Then again, I'm probably the only one getting my hopes up. Also, my colon is teasing me right now, because I feel like I have to go, but it's totally just gas right now. I'll probably be chugging water all night.


	3. Perseverance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I forgot to include a rating on this piece. Oh ho ho, silly me! Also, the chapters get longer from here on out.

### Perseverance

“Gah!  This is _incredible_!”

  Pink raced through the rifts carved out of Homeworld, far too eager to explore every inch of the planet.

                  “Pink, slow down!”  Pink stopped briefly to admire the various cutouts in the otherwise bleak palisades of an abandoned kindergarten.  She hummed and gauged the carvings, deducing that this area once birthed Blue Diamond’s Gems.

                  “Blue!  Blue!  Did you really make all these Gems?!”  The cerulean matriarch and her escorts picked up their pace, frustrated with her pink protégée’s lack of restraint.

                  “Pink, _please_ , not so loud.”

                  “What’d ya say Blue?!”  A particular section caught her eye; the exit holes were of mismatched sizes and shapes.  “Whoa!  What happened _here_?”  Pink gasped, and stood before two caverns.  She looked over her shoulder briefly, noticing Blue and her assistants within earshot.  “Is this where Pearls come from?”  Pink’s inquiry had barely left her lips when she’d begun running her hands along the smooth edge of the tunnel.  Just as she placed one foot forward to enter the abyss, a cool hand wrapped around her arm and tugged, leaving her staring into icy cobalt.

                  “Pink.  _Focus_.”

                  “Sorry.”  She grimaced under her cerulean mentor’s scrutinizing stare, hoping Blue’s expression would soften to the one she saw when she’d only just emerged.

                  “This is not a game, Pink.”  Blue dropped Pink’s wrist.  “What you do out here will greatly impact your successes in the future.  A Diamond cannot expect to bluff her way into leadership, and should you not succeed in your endeavors, there will be no resets.”  Pink drew her lips into a line, unsure if she should be frightened or amused by Blue’s uncharacteristically stern lecture.  “Do you understand?”

                  “…Yellow?”

                  “I _said_ , do you understand?”  The tightlipped protégée nodded.  “Good.”

                  “White?”  The corner of Blue’s lips curved slightly as she whisked around to address her assistants; the gesture was so subtle that Pink almost didn’t notice it, but decided not to press.  She rocked from heel to toe, anticipating what Blue might be saying to her subordinates.  The newest Diamond wasn’t sure what their purpose was here, but they did appear to be responsible for some technological equipment.  When Blue finally waved her over, Pink resisted charging the group, favoring an elegant strut that was becoming of her cut.

                  “Hello Pink Diamond.  I’m Peridot of Facet M9G, cut 2LC, and it is a pleasure to serve you.”  The olivine Gem bowed while crossing her forearms in front of her.  Pink grinned as every other Gem introduced themselves and saluted her.  2LC proceeded to explain the process of Gem procreation and incubation in rather excruciating detail, using jargon Pink couldn’t fathom.

                  “Pink, are you listening?”  Blue’s voice cut through the mind-numbing droning.  Pink turned to Blue, followed by her subordinates; her cheeks tingled and burned, realizing she hadn’t been paying attention, and now everyone knew.

                  _Blue, I’m bored_.

                  _You need to know the rules before you can start.  How can you expect to run colonies without being aware of the situation?_

Pink sulked, but straightened out.  After the long-winded introduction, the subordinates began setting up equipment.  One tool type in particular stood out amongst the others, with a Ruby red icosahedron head atop a cylindrical body and mechanical legs.

                  “This is your injector.  I just need a sample,” Pink yelped when the kindergartener stuck her forearm and drew some fluid, “to create a sentience essence.”

                  “Essence?  Is that where all the minerals come from?”  The small green Gem snorted in amusement.

                  “Most certainly not, my Diamond.  The majority of the mineral content is found right in the soil.”

                  “Well, I wanna start with some Agates, and probably some Sapphires…”  Pink tipped her chin.  “Ooh, wait!  I still need a Pearl!”

                  “Uh-heh, muh-my D-Diamond,”

                  “Pink, that’s not how this works.”  Pink glanced at her mentor and frowned.

                  “Why not?”

                  “Blue Diamond, if I may,” Blue nodded to the kindergartener, who rubbed her hands together as she attempted to reiterate the properties of growing Gems.  “Y-You see, a number of factors control the Gem type that will spawn,”

                  “You mean I can’t pick?!”

“No-no-not quite.  I mean, we have to assess what minerals are available to extract from the soil.  Some sites have higher concentrations of one type of mineral, and trace amounts of another.”

Pink sighed, not wanting to have to listen to another lengthy explanation she already understood.

                  “I see.”

                  “Excellent, my radiance.  If you’re ready, we can get started.”

Blue watched Pink and her assistants set up the Gem incubation site.  After they mounted the final injector, the kindergarten code was carved into the cliff face at a precise distance from the ground.  As Pink admired her work, Blue dismissed the subordinates to more pertinent tasks and approached her pensive protégée.

                  “You did well.  I’m proud of you.”

                  “Hnhh,”

                  “What’s on your mind, Pink?”

                  “What if, what if I didn’t do it right?  What if they come out… _off_ color?” _Defective_.

Blue placed her palm against Pink’s mid-back.

                  “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.  All you need do now is wait.”

                  “The hardest part.” The woeful reply was barely above a whisper.

                  “You’re worried about what Yellow will think, aren’t you?”

                  “And White.”  Blue moved closer to Pink, hoping her protégée would make eye contact.  The young Diamond was still chewing her lip, saturating its hue.

                  “Pink, you have to start somewhere.  That’s how you, and I, and Yellow, and _even_ White learn how to do things,” Blue soothed, smoothing her palm in a circular motion.  “You’ll just have practice until you get it right.”  A heavy sigh drifted from Pink’s lips.

                  “I know.  I just want Yellow to take me seriously now.  I’m a Diamond too!”

                  “Don’t we all.”  Pink snickered and looked at her mentor, who was equally amused.  “Come, there is plenty of administration to accomplish in the meantime.

                  “ _Ugh_ , do I have to?”  Blue’s expression fell, no longer amused by Pink’s histrionics.  “I-I mean, yes Blue.”

As they passed through Blue Diamond’s kindergarten, the mismatched emergence holes once again caught Pink Diamond’s eye.  She stopped to ponder what type of Gems these holes might have born.

                  “Blue?”  The demure Diamond stopped and addressed her companion.  “What kind of Gems made these holes?”

                  “Well Zircon and Sapphires, of course.  Actually, Aquamarine.  Zircon, and Aquamarine.”  Despite her mentor’s solemn expression, Pink detected pitch and intensity variance in Blue’s voice: it was _wavering_.   She knew Blue well enough to know that happens when she’s anxious.  Maybe she’d forgotten since it was a long time ago; after all, the kindergartener said there was scant aluminum left on Homeworld for thousands of years.  Pink shrugged it off, and continued behind Blue.

                  “Your Gems are so smart Blue.  I want smart Gems, but I want them to be able to fight too!”  Pink cocked her fists and pretended to throw a punch.

                  “I’m sure your Gems will be wonderful, Pink.”

                  “I hope they’re as good as Yellow’s!  Yellow’s Gems are the best!”  _Yellow’s_ _the Best_.  With a painful thud, Blue swallowed her pride, knowing getting worked up would only be counterproductive.  She clutched the polished stone on her chest and wrenched her eyelids shut to stop the tears.  A few escaped and dotted her waterline, clinging to the lower lashes. 

“Blue?” Her cowl had slipped, revealing her long locks, something Pink had never seen before.  “Are you ok?”

“I’m _fine_ , Pink.  I’m sure Yellow has something for you to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got capsaicin residue in my eyes. My skin has also been acting up, and I may be allergic too the perfumes in my eyeliner and mascara. Also, I've had at least eight US cups of water (approx 1.92 L) to drink today, and it has not helped the bowel movements much! In fact, the bloating was bad after my meat- and dairy-free dinner. So much for animal products being the source of human health problems! I did have me some whole wheat though, so maybe it was the gluten. I doubt it though. And I know this is riveting information for you all, but I'm going to have to stop myself here or I'll never get anything else done.


	4. Wit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I obviously don't know what I'm doing, but I'm trying to fix it. Bear with me y'all. Anyway, there is a reference to a popular song from back in the day...I mean it was recorded back in the day, but it's probably just as popular then as it is now. I mean, this is totally not a songfic or anything, but the song made me think of this vignette in this Pink Diamond AU.

### Wit

“Congratulations on your first colony, Pink.”

  The rookie Diamond glanced from her workstation to acknowledge the humble visitors standing in the doorframe; she stifled a smile, not wanting to appear so giddy.  Yellow said it was unbecoming of a Diamond. 

“Blue, please, come in.”

Blue waltzed into the room with her docile Pearl in tow, her eyes never leaving her sakura counterpart.  Pink fought the urge to return the favor, and directed her gaze to the monitor in front of her.

                  “Hm,” Blue mumbled, leaning over the throne to catch a glimpse of whatever it was that had Pink’s attention. “I thought you’dve been done with administrative tasks by now.”

                  “Well then I guess you don’t know me as well as you think you do.”  The magenta matriarch shifted in her seat, tipping her chin slightly and flaring her nostrils, not removing her eyes from the screen.  Blue gaped until she noticed her former protégée’s smirk slip.  She hummed and leaned over Pink’s shoulder in a way she knew would make her tense before whispering near her auricle.

                  “Actually, I know you all too well.”  She pointed at the screen, and the magenta matriarch shuddered.  “There’s nothing _on_ this screen.”

Pink resisted the urge to squirm and buckle under Blue’s interrogation.  She bit her lip and puffed out her chest.

                  “Correction: my newest _colony_ is on this screen.  I was merely reviewing the schematics.”  When she turned to her cerulean counterpart, now baring a subtle smile, she caved, and a goofy grin spread across her rosy cheeks.  Pink was having a hard time curbing her enthusiasm, especially after the events that transpired to grant her this planet.

* * *

                  “Pink Diamond,” White had begun, after summoning the other Diamonds to her control room on Homeworld.  “I believe it is an appropriate time for you to begin contributing to Gemkind.”

                  “B-but, I thought I already was?”  Yellow groaned, to which Blue narrowed her eyes.  White folded her palms atop the workstation surface, pausing to allow Pink time to ponder the statement.  When no response came, she elaborated.

                  “What I meant is that we feel it is time to assign you a colony,” Pink gasped and raised her fists in anticipation.  White noticed her growing enthusiasm, and clarified.  “A _probationary_ colony, if you will.

                  “Like a test, right?”  Blue nodded.

                  “Yes Pink. That means you’ll get help with its infrastructure.”

                  “ _And_ management.”  Yellow added, crossing her arms at her chest.  “Just because it’s a trial doesn’t mean you can screw it up.”  Pink poked out her lower lip and rolled her eyes when Yellow wasn’t looking.

                  “What Yellow _means_ to say is after establishing the essentials, you’ll have to finish colonizing alone.”  Yellow scoffed at Blue’s permissive response.

                  “Yeah, whatever.” Blue Diamond’s eyes widened at the flick of her golden counterpart’s wrist, but regained her composure when she noticed the other Diamonds scrutinizing her reaction.  “There’s a tried and true system.  The key is to make certain you stick to it, and everything will go smoothly.”

                  “Fine.  I guess Blue can be the one to help me get started.”

                  “Actually,” White replied.  “I will be the one to set up most of the structures, including a remote satellite hub, if your colony has one.”  Pink hissed and bit her lip; she knew the de facto leader least of all the Diamonds, but who was she to refuse White’s wisdom and guidance?  “Yellow Diamond will probably assist with the technology mainframe.”  She looked at Yellow, who still sported a stern expression.  It was then she realized just how much Yellow and White were alike, except Yellow seemed to get pissed more than White did.  “Now, my dear, if you will.”  White raised her palm, summoning a cascade of star maps.  She watched the zealous Diamond’s eyes illuminate at the projected constellations and smiled, much to Blue and Yellow’s disbelief.  Pink, still enthralled by the star maps, tapped her lower lip and hummed.

                  “There are just so many!  I don’t know where to start!”

                  “Start with the planets, highlighted in red.”

                  “I see.”  The other three Diamonds waited in silence while Pink pondered her preliminary planet.  “How about,” she closed her eyes, twirling and extending her index finger, “this one?!”  she opened her eyes, revealing a large planet with no less than five moons.  Yellow leaned in and squinted at the screen, her eyes widening when she recognized the planet.

                  “Tch!  No, you’re not getting that one.”

                  “Why not Yellow?”

                  “Because you’re not _ready_ for that one.”  Blue stepped forward in Pink’s defense.

                  “Is it because you found that one, Yellow?  Are you afraid of Pink stealing your planets?”

                  “Butt out, Blue, I’m talking to Pink.”

                  “ _Excuse me_?”

                  “You don’t have to be so selfish Yellow!” Pink interjected.  “It’s just one planet.  You already have so many!”

                  “No it’s not!  It’s teeming with satellites!”

                  “And there’s plenty more out there like it for you to claim, Yellow!”

                  “Blue, this is not your conversation to have, so why don’t you just _stand_ there and look pretty?!”

                  “Is that what you think of me Yellow?”  Blue grabbed Yellow roughly by the shoulder, spinning the choleric Diamond around to face her.  “It sure beats standing around and looking stupid all the time!”

                  “Eh?!  I am _not_ an idiot!”

                  “You sure are stubborn and selfish!  How am I supposed to act like a Diamond if I can’t have colonies like a Diamond?!”

                  “I didn’t say that!  You just can’t have _this_ one.”  Yellow stood over Pink in an matronizing manner.  Pink responded by clenching her jaw and stomping her foot.

                  “And I wanna know _why not_?”

                  “ _Enough_ ,” White growled.  The three Diamonds of color paused, focusing their attention on the de facto leader, who had slammed her fists to the desk like a gavel.  She rolled her eyes and honed in on Yellow.  “Yellow, look what what you’ve started.  Please, restrain yourself and think before you speak.”  The golden matriarch’s cheeks flushed at the reprimand, and she pinched the bridge of her nose to ease her aggravation.

                  “I wasn’t starting _anything_.  I was merely recommending a different choice for a first colony.”

                  “Care to explain why?”  All eyes scrutinized the austere matriarch, who stiffened her stance.

                  “In addition to its five satellites, Rohto Major is in a solar system with a supergiant ripe to collapse well within the Gem incubation period, _hence_ why I haven’t colonized it yet.  It would be a waste to invest on any planetary body within that star’s vicinity.”

“That is a reasonable consideration.”

                  “Especially for someone who hasn’t mastered Gem propagation.”

                  “You’re not perfect _either_ , Yellow.”

                  “But I certainly have more experience than you.”

                  “Yellow, _please_.”  Blue shook her head, vexed by her petty remark.

                  “She’s right.  Belittling Pink Diamond is counterproductive.”

                  “So are defective Gems.”  Blue opened her mouth to reply, but White held a hand up to prevent her.

                  “Then I will select the most suitable colonies for Pink,” White began, rotating to face the star maps, “And I expect no protests from you.”  She narrowed her eyes.  Meanwhile, Pink Diamond tapped her foot and frowned, peeved with Yellow for prolonging the meeting.  A hand fell on her shoulder.

                  “Patience,” Blue mouthed, sensing her former protégée’s frustration.  A few moments later, Pink was rewarded with a display of ten possible colony sites, the sixth of which seemed oddly familiar.  Before she could select it, Yellow pointed to the second one, a planet Pink remembered from an argument she had ages ago with Yellow at her moon base.

“Hm, how about this one, Pink?”  Pink scoffed and grimaced.

“I don’t want your sloppy seconds, Yellow.”

 She shot a glare at Yellow before tapping the sixth planet for more details.  She gasped when she realized why she recognized this planet.

                  “Earth.”

                  “An appropriate choice.”

                  “Actually,”

                  “No.”

                  “But–”

                  “ _No_.”

* * *

And that was that.  Pink Diamond would start her preliminary colony on Earth, the planet from which she emerged.  If she read about the planet’s geology once, she read about it a hundred times.  Unlike most Diamond colonies, Earth’s surface was mostly water, and had a myriad of organic species rather than a few.  From vicarious experience and teachings, Pink gleaned that organic life forms could become troublesome, though their inevitably finite lifespans and physical susceptibility meant they were clearly inferior to Gems.  The ambitious Diamond always felt disadvantaged and dwarfed by the achievements of her former mentors; successfully colonizing this planet would prove she was destined to be as great as the rest of them.

                  “Pink,” Blue soothed, placing her cerulean hand over her companion’s sakura one, “Don’t you think you deserve a break?  You’ll get sick of that planet before you even start.”  The magenta matriarch tapped her chin, closing her lips but still smirking.

                  “You’re absolutely right Blue.  Let’s celebrate!”  Blue rolled her eyes and chuckled, resigning to the fact that Pink would not be pried from her newest possession.

                  “Alright, you’ve earned it.  I’ll see what I can plan at the next lunar cycle.  White and Yellow–”

                  “No,” Pink interjected and shook her head.  “Just you and me.  Right here, right now.”

                  “I-I don’t understand.”  Blue watched Pink rise and offer her a hand.  _Take my hand_.

                  “Come.”  Blue gingerly reached for her magenta counterpart’s hand, but the energetic Diamond snatched it anyway, pulling Blue along to an open area.

                  “What is this?”

                  “It’s a celebration,” Pink beamed, and pulled her cerulean counterpart closer to her.  “Dance with me, Blue.”  Her half-hooded eyes were a bit disconcerting, but Blue obliged, allowing the over-zealous Diamond to lead.  Soon they were stepping in sync, and Pink pulled Blue a bit closer before twirling Blue about her right hand.

                  “Pink, slow down, I can’t keep up,” Blue begged tripping her own skirt.

                  “How are you not _feeling_ it?”  Pink squeezed her cerulean counterpart’s slim hands, and she winced.

                  “Feeling what?  There’s no music!”

                  “Who needs music when I’ve got killer beats in my head!”  Pink winked at Blue, who scoffed and jerked her dance partner still.

                  “Oh, ok twinkle toes.”  She shot her a sly look, then turned to her small servant.  “Pearl, please sing for us.”  When the vocals commenced, Blue turned back to Pink, who shrugged and smiled.  “ _I’ll_ lead.”  The steps were slower and smoother this time, much like a river flowing to the sea.  Pink gazed into her dance partner’s eyes a bit longer than Blue would’ve liked, and the demure Diamond raised an eyebrow.  “What did I tell you about staring?”

                  “Would it still be a sin if I can’t help it?”  Her coy retort triggered an acute spasm of Blue’s diaphragm, and the bashful matriarch bit her lip.

                  “Pink, _behave_.”  The zealous matriarch let her hands slide down her cerulean counterpart’s back anyway.  Blue Diamond felt she was no longer in control of the interaction, and for some inexplicable reason, it frightened and annoyed her.  In fact, she could’ve sworn Pink was putting her into a trance; she had to break the eerie silence.

                  “You don’t trust me?”  She hadn’t expected her former protégée to speak; either way it was a relief.

                  “What makes you say that?”  Pink sighed, and twirled her again, this time more gracefully.

                  “I’ve been waiting for this moment ever since I discovered what it meant to be a Diamond, what my _purpose_ was.  But everyone keeps telling me to slow down.”

                  “Wise Gems say only fools rush in.  I promise you’re not being deprived of anything.”  Blue’s lips gently curved upward.  “In fact, you’ll realize you shouldn’t have wished your time away when you find out how much time and effort goes into a colony.”  Pink frowned.

                  “I’m responsible Blue, I can handle it.”

                  “I didn’t say you couldn’t,”

                  “You’re sounding like Yellow.”

                  “Don’t be so cross.  Tssss, Pink, your _grip_.”  Pink dipped her dance partner before soothing the area she squeezed too tightly.  She hadn’t meant to start anything with Blue, certainly not tonight of all nights.  Blue was, after all, her closest confidant, and she felt like the cerulean matriarch was slipping away.

                  “Do you love Yellow?”  Blue stumbled, but regained her footwork.  “Do you think she actually respects or cares about us?”  The azure flush faded from Blue’s cheeks, and she moistened her lips.

                  “Of course I do.  She just has a hard time showing it.”

                  “Why?”  The overtones of pain in Pink’s question were worrying, and Blue forced a bulge down her throat.

                  “Gems are different, Pink.  That’s just the way it is.”

                  “It’s not fair.  I want to be a great Diamond just like her.  Why won’t she let me prove that I can?”

                  “That day _will_ come.”  Pink sucked her teeth, dissatisfied with the response.

                  “You say that, but you don’t know what it’s like.”

                  “Oh, but I _do_.”  Blue surprised with an elegant twirl.  “I came up under White and Yellow, but Yellow had some responsibility to train me.  And look where I am now.”  Pink tilted her head and sighed, the gem on Blue’s chest catching her eye. Its imperfection dully reflected the light, and Pink could’ve sworn it had enlarged.  She initiated eye contact with Blue and whispered.

                  “Yellow told me about it.”

                  “About what?  What kind of protégée I was?”

                  “No, I mean your gem.”  _Your gem_.  A pang from the azure diamond caused a temporary whiteout.

                  “P-Pi-Pink, I-I,”

                  “You came out _defective_ , like me, right?”  She pulled the dismayed Diamond toward her.  “That’s why Yellow doesn’t respect either of us.”

                  “No.”  Blue jerked her head from side to side.  “That’s not how it happened.”

                  “How?”  Her carnation colored eyes glimmered, pleading in a way Blue couldn’t resist.  “Tell me.  _Please_.”

                  “I had an accident on one of my earliest colonies.  I wasn’t careful.  It, it, wasn’t Yellow’s fault,” Blue frowned and directed her gaze to her feet, “but she blames herself for it.”

                  “Oh.”

                  “She just worries, Pink.  We all worry.  But it’s hardest for her to let go.”  Pink’s mind and stomach churned in turmoil.  In one respect, Yellow probably did have some semblance of affinity toward the rookie Diamond, and that thought was comforting; by contrast, she also feared Yellow might never come to fully respect her, and she may never become truly equal to her fellow Diamonds.

                  “Can you fix it?”

                  “No.  We’ve tried, but nothing seems to be permanent.”  A jolt from her gem caused Pink’s skin to crawl; she finally understood why the other two Diamonds were reluctant to have Blue assist with Pink’s colony.  She leaned her head against Blue’s chest to steady herself, and the taller Diamond smoothed her wild hair.  The position made Pink feel vulnerable, like she had for so long.  When the tingling subsided, Pink lifted her head and resumed leading Blue around the room. 

Picking up the pace a bit to match the new song the powder blue Pearl was singing helped ease the distress triggered by the previous conversation.  Instead of talking, both Diamonds looked into each other’s eyes and smiled, with the occasional giggle bursting from Pink’s lips.  Their gems had even begun to glow, tinting certain areas of their partner’s body a purplish hue.  Just as Pearl was about to end the number, Pink took Blue’s hand, spinning her out and reeling her back.  The force caused their bodies to collide and illuminate in a bright white light, expanding and contracting erratically as it attempted to generate a form.  Pearl watched in awe at the unfamiliar phenomena, but shrieked when the bright light dissipated.

                  “Pearl?”  They reached out, shocked to see neither pink nor blue hands; _everything_ was violet. 

                  _Blue?!_

_Pink?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably clarify that since Gems can shapeshift, size isn't all that important. I considered some strain to maintain a larger size, but not too much to impact her interactions negatively.
> 
> On a slightly related note: I'm less "backed up" today. I used the euphemism because I wanted to be polite! But yeah, I no longer look or feel like I'm approaching my second trimester, which is great because I'm not pregnant! Or am I?
> 
> On an unrelated note, I saw The Shape of Water today, and Child's Play. The former was better (read: less awkward) than I thought it would be, and the latter is an oldie, but a goodie. Don't ask me about the sequels tho.


	5. Reverence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the formatting is correct on this one, and I apologize for any odd breaks in quotations. I can't seem to wrap quotes without indenting the entire block, which I don't like. I took a lot of creative liberties here, but it's all for the sake of fiction. Don't ask too many questions!

### Reverence

“Sapphire, please tell me what will transpire here.”

“My Diamond, I foresee the rebels initiating an attack at the Cloud Arena.  The physical forms of seven Gems will be destroyed, including the Ruby guards and my own.  However, once this occurs, the rebels will be captured.”

  Blue nodded to her clairvoyant guest, and gestured for her to leave the palanquin. 

“Hmmm.”  Blue tapped her chin as she pondered any course of action that might be necessary to push the odds in Homeworld’s favor.

“My Diamond?”  The powder blue Pearl faced her mistress, obediently awaiting orders. 

The demure Diamond glanced just outside the palanquin, where her loyal, most-trusted Sapphire was still standing, accompanied by three appointed Ruby guards.  Although this Sapphire knew she would be destabilized, she exhibited no apprehension.  Rubies certainly weren’t the most effective or competent guards, but they could still serve a purpose as a casualty.  It was certainly the least Blue could do for Pink.

“Blue Diamond!”

  The bellow shattered her musings.  She looked around, hoping to see just who it was that had the audacity to command her attention.  “Leave this planet!  We forbid you from colonizing it!”  Blue thought she caught a glimpse of pink approaching on the horizon.

“Wh-Who said that?!”

  The Rubies outside looked frantic and clueless, bickering amongst themselves before finally assuming a battle stance. As the threat approached, it became more lucid; Blue narrowed her eyes and glowered. 

“Pearl,” Blue muttered, her eyes never leaving the quickly-approaching rebels, “perhaps it is time we leave.”

“Yes, my Diamond.”

  The cerulean matriarch readied a hand near the operating panel.  She knew she should’ve retreated at that moment, but the desire to see what these insolent Gems looked like overwhelmed her.  One appeared to be a run-of-the-mill Rose Quartz, save for her unusual attire.  The other was a very familiar and shameful excuse for a Pearl; she’d recognized that creamy oblong cabochon anywhere.

“We are… the Crystal Gems!”

  Immediately the curtains to the palanquin shut, and the metal carriage roared to life, racing its passengers out of harms way.  The entire ordeal caused a bit too much stress on the cerulean matriarch, who clutched her throbbing gem.  The rebels somehow seemed more frightening that she could’ve imagined, and for Pink’s sake, Blue prayed that her Sapphire’s prediction was correct.

* * *

Alas, the fate of Earth’s colony was altered by a Ruby: a _mere_ Ruby.  A stupid, worthless, selfish, callous, irreverent _Ruby_ , who fused with a Sapphire – _her_ Sapphire– and allowed the rebels to escape.  If Yellow hadn’t already put a bounty on that clod’s oversized head, Blue wouldn’t hesitate to.  The cerulean matriarch confronted the guilty Ruby and her Sapphire, resulting in convicting the crimson corundum and sentencing her to shattering.  And then, something far more heinous happened: Sapphire turned on her to protect the Ruby, leaving the two indefinitely banished to Earth.

“Stars!  Blazing Stars!”  Yellow threw up her hands and scoffed.  “The incredulity of it all.”

  The aggravated matriarch pinched her nose and shook her head.  “A _Ruby_ , for Celestia’s sake.  How did this _happen_?!”  Blue, seated off to the side of the Moon base’s boardroom, cast her gaze away from the other two Diamonds.  “Blue?!”  The distressed Diamond only mumbled.

“What?!”

“I, I just, I mean I consulted my Sapph-pphire a-an-d she said the re-bel-li-on would b-be quashed,”

“Well it wasn’t!  What went wrong, Blue?!”  The cerulean matriarch clenched her jaw and fists, but kept silent.

“I said–,”

“I don’t know!”  Blue burst into tears, bathing the entire room in a cool azure cast.

  Just as Yellow would resume her rant, the de facto leader squeezed her shoulder.

“Yellow, you’re not helping.  You’re only making everyone else as miserable as you.”

“ _I’m_ the one making us miserable?”  She choked, and pointed to her damp lash line.  “I’m not the one doing _this_.”

“Sit.  _Now_.”

White’s glare was enough to silence the golden matriarch, still tense about the recent failure to apprehend the rebels.  White glanced from each Diamond: one had a short temper, while the other was prone to melancholy, making them difficult to reason with.  The phlegmatic matriarch tried to soothe her cerulean counterpart, allowing Yellow to cool off on her own.  From this point forward, White took it upon herself to mediate the discussion.

“Blue, _what_ did the Ruby do to allow the rebels to escape?”  Blue looked up, residual tears still flowing from her eyes.

“She fused with my Sapphire.  _My_ Sapphire.  Not once, but _twice_.”

“Fusion, you say.”

“Tch!  The gall of that rock.”  Yellow placed her palms against the table, and stood.  “This is exactly why fusion needs to be regulated more stringently.”

“Yellow, _please_ , we share your sentiments.” 

When Yellow returned to her seat, White rolled her eyes, wondering if she’d ever be able to successfully teach Yellow to master her temper.  She believed Yellow’d be just as competent as she was if she’d stop letting her anger muddle her judgment.  “Clearly these insurgents are more cunning than I had imagined.  We need to devise a new strategy.”

“I will send more of my Gems to investigate the rebel faction.”

“Actually, White, what we need are soldiers to execute these irreverent rocks once and for all.”

“Yellow, that would be wasteful!  We should spare as many Gems as we possibly can, to fight against a true enemy.”

“Wasteful?  What do you call a Ruby-Sapphire fusion?”

“It was _one_ mistake, and it could’ve happened to anyone.”

“We can’t afford that risk anymore.  We’re talking about a Rose _Quartz_ here.  Quartzes are a warrior cut, bred for the battlefield. Those rebels aren’t using _words_ , they’re using swords and other weapons, and we need to _fight_ them with brute force.”

“She’s right, Blue.”  White interrupted, and shot a stern look at the cerulean matriarch.  “We tried your way, and it _failed_.  It’s time to try something different.”

“It’s worked before on my colonies!”

“Exactly.  Those were _your_ colonies and _your_ Gems.  Naturally, they would respond to your tactics. But, as Yellow pointed out, these are Quartz, and they perceive matters differently.”

“Physically,” Yellow added, and her snide remark provoked a prickly sensation along the back of Blue’s neck.

“But I,”

“No more protests.  I’ve faced enough defiance by our subjects.  Every minute we spend discussing matters in here could be better spent resolving the insurgency on Earth.  Do we all agree?”

  It was a rhetorical question, but the other two Diamonds nodded anyway.  “Then it’s settled.  Yellow, arrange and deploy your troops, as you see fit.”  She turned to Blue, but the demure Diamond refused to look at her.  “Blue, you are to stay out of harm’s way.  Any administrative tasks can be performed from Homeworld.”  Blue almost contested the conditions, until she remembered one critical factor that had yet to be decided.

“What about Pink?”

  White paused, considering the most sensible option.

“She will have to be relocated to the Moon Base until Yellow deploys her soldiers.  A select few of her Agates will accompany her for protection.  I will contact her now, so you two are free to return to Homeworld."

  Yellow stood and nodded, strutting toward the exit; Blue, by contrast, slumped and sauntered her way out, cloaking her shame underneath an ultramarine veil. 

“Oh, Blue?”  Blue stopped, rotating her head to address White.  “Let me see it.”

  The pale matriarch held out her palm, curling her fingers into it.  Blue trudged to the other Diamond, barely thankful for the fact that Yellow had since cleared the room.  White Diamond scrutinized the still cloaked Gem, who hesitantly lowered her cowl to reveal her most vulnerable.  Pale hands traced along the inverted kite, trying to detect even the most superficial of of scratches.  Thankfully, Diamond is hard, and resists surface trauma; the internal integrity, though clearly flawed, had not worsened with the ordeal on Earth.  The ghostly fingers snaked their way to Blue’s chin, tilting it up so Blue’s eyes would meet hers. 

“Just be careful.”  She dropped Blue’s chin, allowing her to slink off the Moon Base for an indefinite period of time. 

* * *

From the privacy of her Homeworld chambers, Blue dialed Pink at her moon base.

“Blue, thank the Stars you called!”

“What do you mean Pink?  What’s wrong?”

“I’m being held prisoner at my own moon base!”  Pink groaned, slouching and sliding down her throne.

“Tsk, Pink, I thought something serious had happened to you!”

“Mmm, sorry.  I just wanna _gooooooooo_ back to Earth.”

“You’re whining Pink.  You know what the Diamonds think about that.”

“I know, I know.  I was doing just fine today, and then White tells me I have stay here.  I thought you were gonna fix it, Blue.”

  Blue sighed, reluctant to repeat her mistake.

“I tried Pink, but the rebels got away.”

“What?!  How?!”

“Fusion.”

  She watched Pink draw her lips in a line, and a bit of rosiness fade from her face.  They both knew fusing outside of battle was taboo, and certainly nothing a Diamond needed, but ever since that night Pink inherited Earth, neither was comfortable broaching the matter. 

“I see.  Well, I still can’t believe one of my own Gems would turn on me.”  Pink poked out her lower lip, and its rosy tinge returned.  “What did I do wrong?”

“You haven’t done anything wrong Pink.  This happens sometimes.  As long as the faction doesn’t grow any larger, you’ll be _fine_.”

  Blue forced a smile for the rookie Diamond, who saw right through the attempt anyway.

“Yellow says I need to buckle down on my Gems.”

“Yellow says a lot of things.”

“And White agrees.”  Blue bit her lip, unsure how to respond.  “She says I’m too _permissive_ or something, but brightly burning Stars is it _booooooring_.”

“Pink,”

“Apparently, my Amethysts don’t train enough, and my Rose Quartzes,” Pink paused, clenching her fist and staring at it “I have to bubble them all until the renegade is captured.”

  Pink opened her fist, and snaked it through her full head of hair until it returned to her side.  “All this trouble for one ungrateful Quartz and a _lousy_ Pearl.”

“It’s for the best, my love.  You can have a new Pearl, made in your image.”

“I know, I know.  It’s just, I worked so hard on those Gems.  The Rose Quartzes took forever, because they have unique defensive capabilities.  I haven’t even realized their full potential, and one turns on me.”

“There are still loyal Quartz soldiers fighting for Homeworld.”

“I know but these were _my_ Quartzes.  _I_ made them.  And they weren’t defective, like the Padparadscha who couldn’t even see the present!”

“That was out of your control Pink.  But now you have the chance to regain control.  You should use this time wisely.”

“It’s so stifling in here Blue.  Can I at least visit the Zoo?”

“I don’t think so Pink.”  This time, Pink clenched both fists and slammed them into the armrests before burying her face in her hands.

“Pink?”  The petite Diamond dragged her hands down her face, revealing pink-tinged sclerae.  A few tears trailed down her cheeks, even after she tried sniffing them back.  “Oh, Pink.”

“Goodbye, Blue.”

“Pink?  Wait Pink.”

  But it was too late.  Blue wanted to tell Pink it was ok, that they both had made mistakes, and how she _knew_ what it was like to have decisions made _for_ her.  Now, it would probably be a while before they would see each other again, and hopefully by then, the revolt would have long since quelled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I went to the store, namely The Fresh Market, and found out a tea I recently purchased from Whole Foods is on sale at the former until the end of the month. I could have saved so much money, in addition to what I saved by switching to Geico! Also, I'm trying to get back into a better eating regimen, because I might be gaining weight, and not due to increased muscle mass (b/c that is OK). My stretch marks and cellulite are being stubborn as hell, and I'm almost prepared to give up on them.
> 
> The good news is I got my facial hair burned off by an electromagnetic beam! My upper lip didn't take to the process that well, but that's probably because this was my first lip treatment. When summer rolls around I'll definitely be getting regular underarm treatments, so I don't have to get that waxed every month. There's no tipping at the laser studio, and once it's gone, it's gone "forever"! And If you're wondering why I'm treating this like a blog post, its because this gets more views than my blog does! I do have a blog though(spaceshiptosolace.blogspot.com), where I hope to elaborate about my hair removal journey. I also have Japan-related posts, and I know y'all like Japan. Don't lie to me!


	6. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter in the entire narrative. The ambiguity ends here. Also, for anyone wondering about Jasper: Beta is coming, I can promise you that.

### Passion

“Humans truly are fascinating creatures.”

“Fascinating?  Pfft, what’s fascinating about mortality, making odd noises, and expelling waste?”

“Well, Yellow, it’s more complicated than that.  Right Blue?”

“I don’t know Pink; organic beings aren’t something to remark about.”

“Finally, we agree on _something_.”

  Yellow rolled her eyes and stood up, unamused by the colorful terrarium Pink had erected to house the small earthlings.  “I’m off to check the status on my latest kindergarten.  Coming, Blue?”  The demure Diamond glanced between her golden and sakura counterparts; she couldn’t decide whether Yellow’s intent stare or Pink’s disappointed pout would sway her more.  She bit her lip before responding.

“I’ll spare a bit more time here.  I don’t have any pressing matters of which to attend.”

  Yellow scoffed and shook her head.

“Fine.  But don’t let White catch you two loafing.  Stars knows how she’d feel about this.”

  The authoritarian Diamond whipped around and strutted out of the enclosure-viewing chamber, summoning the champagne Pearl just outside the door.

“It must be miserable to be such an arrogant bitch all the time.”

“Pink!” Blue chided, wagging her finger.  “She _does_ care, just not for _these_ things.”

“Meh,” Pink muttered and shrugged.  “She’s just jealous.”

“Oh?  How so?”

  Blue decided to humor Pink in the remaining time they had left together, before both would attend to their respective active colonies.

“Obviously because you chose me over her.”  She threw her cerulean counterpart a coy look.  “You even said she _does_ care.”

  Pink knew well enough that she was treading turbulent water, and Blue knew well enough not to encourage it.  Indulging Pink would only make her more possessive; the passionate matriarch was more like Yellow than she’d care to admit.  Blue gazed at the small, scantily clad beings scurrying around the enclosure.

“Can they do anything else?”

“They do a lot of things Blue!”  Pink sucked in her lips and tapped her chin.  “Hey, watch this!”

  Pink pulled what appeared to be a transmitter off the wall, and brought it a few inches from her lips.  “Hello everyone.”  To Blue’s surprise, the humans stopped what they were doing.  “I bet you all have worked up an appetite.”  The humans nodded, seemingly in unison.  “Wonderful.  Please, help yourselves to the delicious fruit from the trees.”  Pink pressed a button and the earthlings smiled, plucking indigo orbs from what must’ve been the trees.

“Hmm, do they know it’s you?”  Pink smirked and shook her head, tapping on the glass.

“It’s a one-way window.  I don’t want them confused or distracted.”

“How do you mean?”

“I worked really hard to get this place to what it is today.  Apparently, Earth plants don’t spawn fruit on demand, so I had to have some technicians develop these synthetic arbors.  And if that wasn’t bad enough, the humans took time to train.  As long as their basic needs are met: food, fun, sleep, hygiene, social, and waste excretion, they seem to do just fine.”

  She paused briefly, frowning as she rubbed a hand through her thick hair.  “Well, I had to dispose of some prematurely, because they didn’t want to do the one, so I did the other.  But hey, now it’s all better!”

“I see.  Still, for all that trouble?  Shouldn’t you be focusing on Earth?”

“Yeah, I know.  But this is way more fun!  I mean, just _look_ at them!  They are _way_ more receptive than other organics, and engage in complex behaviors.  I think they really understand us–what we say, at least.”

“Pink, I know it’s hard.”

“Ugh, blah blah blah, yes I know what you’re going to say, about how I’m substituting human subservience for the ‘lack of loyalty from the Gems in my court’.”  Blue quirked her eyebrow.

“Then why don’t you address that first.  Business before pleasure, Pink.”

“Can’t we just enjoy this for now?”  Pink pleaded, wanting to focus less on the circumstances and more on the amusement.

“I suppose so,” Blue sighed, wondering if she made the right decision.  The rebels could wait a little while longer.  “Well, what comes next?”

“If my technician’s calculations are correct, then they should be excreting the insoluble components of the fruit within the next five hours.  Not the most pleasant or exciting feature of humanity, but a feature nonetheless.”

  Blue wasn’t too keen on waiting to watch the “leftovers” exit the humans through another, less visible region of their organic bodies.  “Or not.”

“Forgive me, Pink.”

“Oh wait!”  Pink called out when a certain pair of humans caught her eye.  “Look!”  She squealed, and jabbed a finger at the glass.  “I think these two are going to attempt fusion!”

  Blue followed the direction of her finger to find the earthlings in question.

“Fusion?  I don’t think organics can do that.”  Pink giggled.

“I know, but it’s cute to watch them try.  They really seem to enjoy it.”

  Both Gem matriarchs silently watched as the two humans connected their lips repeatedly.  Hands moved to peel the few layers of clothing off their partners’ body before caressing the newly exposed skin.

“Oh _my_.”  Pink snorted at Blue, whose reaction expressed a mixture of repulsion and intrigue.

“Just wait.  It gets better!”

  Blue did as she was told, and took note of the blatant differences in anatomy between the two humans.  The larger, hairier, and more angular one sowed a trail a kisses around the slender neck its curvier, less muscular partner, and eventually moved lower.  Blue covered her gaping mouth with a hand, and her cheeks burned at thought of what she might witness next.  Her predictions came to fruition as the pair pressed up against a tree, making the most flesh-to-flesh contact at the nether regions.  Unlike her reaction, the overzealous Diamond was grinning in a way that concerned Blue.  Pink’s eyes never left the organic rendezvous, and she licked her lips, causing them to glisten a bit by the reflection of the glass.

“Pink, they’re not attempting fusion.”

  Pink barely acknowledged Blue, and chewed on her lip, still riveted by the intimate activity in plain view.  Blue shook her head and raised her voice. “ _Pink_.”

“Huh?”  She gasped, and jerked her head toward Blue.  “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“You _know_?”  Blue was puzzled; if she knew what this was, why did Pink insist on making her watch?

“Well, yeah.  I mean, it’s not exactly the same, but,” she paused anticipating the moment when the humans would reach their ecstasy.

“Pink!”

“They, they come–together–when they touch,” Pink tapped her index fingers together.  “And and and, sometimes, it makes a new human, halfway between the two that, you know, did it?”

“ _Sometimes_?”

“I mean, they reproduce this way, but sometimes they just do it for fun.  It gives them… _pleasure_.”  Pink’s voice dropped an octave, and her pupils appeared to be dilated.  “Gems _fuse_ for pleasure.”

“Tsk!  That is not the purpose of _fusion_ Pink.  Fusion is for combat, and situations where a single Gem cannot perform the assigned task.”

  Despite Blue boring a stern look into Pink, the hedonistic Diamond kept her eyes on her enclosure, tucking part of her lower lip into her mouth. “Do you understand?”  Pink rolled her tongue around her mouth and puckered it before responding.

“What _purpose_ did fusing with me have the night I chose Earth?”

“It didn’t!”  Blue shrieked, paling at the controversial memory.  She stood up, preparing to leave before the situation worsened.  Pink followed, staring down her former mentor.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t _enjoy_ it, that you didn’t _want_ it!”

“It was a mistake for Celestia’s sake!”  Blue cried out in exasperation before she could stop herself: before she could take it back.

  Pink recoiled briefly before the anger surging through her could no longer be contained.

“A mistake?!  A _mistake_?!  I’m not some Gemling for crying out loud!” she growled, and clenched her fists.  “Why are you treating me like one?!”

“I’m not, I’m just telling you like it _is_ , and how a Diamond is _supposed_ to behave!”

“ _Supposed_ to behave?  Well screw Yellow and White’s rules!  We’re Diamonds too!”  Pink slapped her chest with a still closed fist.  “There’s nothing wrong with being happy, or doing things that make us happy!  Those humans didn’t care, as long as they were happy together!”

  Pink paused to calm her pounding gem.  “Why can’t we do something that will make _us_ happy?  We’re not _hurting_ anyone,” Pink pleaded, and her wide eyes glistened, on the verge of tears.  When the realization of what Pink wanted from her hit, Blue felt a pang in her gem, paled, and stepped back.  This was more than just a matter of fusion.  What Pink desired of her was something she was not ready to give.  Blue liked being needed, but not in this way; Pink was needier than she thought.

“Pink, w-we can’t d-do this.”

“You _do_ love Yellow, don’t you?”

“What?”

“Then it’s White, isn’t it?!  You do it with White!”

“This is absurd!  I don’t do _anything_ with them that you don’t already know about!” 

“Then why won’t you do it with me?!”  Pink stepped forward and cried, tears pouring from her rosy-tinged eyes.  “Don’t you _love_ me?”

  Blue felt tears roll down her own cheeks, and she mouthed “I do” over and over again.  But no matter how much she loved Pink, she couldn’t bring herself to give her what she wanted.

“T-touch m-me,”

Pink reached for her cerulean counterpart, and Blue shook her head, stepping away from Pink until she bumped into the enclosure window.  Her smaller sakura hands fell on Blue anyway, squeezing her breasts through the fabric of her dress.  Without warning, Blue swatted her overzealous counterpart across the face, leaving a magenta imprint on her soft sakura cheek.  Blue clasped her hands over her mouth and squeaked as she watched Pink rub the sore spot.

“I’m s-so s-sorry Pink, I h-have t-to go.”  Blue twirled on her heels to exit the chamber when she felt a swift tug at her dress skirts.

“No, _stay_ , please.”

  Blue tried to pull from her grasp, but Pink relented, sniffling away the stray lacrimal secretions.  “I-I’m s-sorry Blue.  I’m sorry.  _I’m sorry_.”  The closer they got to the door, the louder her cries became, and Pink slid along the polished stone floor.  When the panels finally parted, Pink released a final, strangled cry, not unlike an injured animal. 

“Blue, _please_!”

  But Blue slipped through the sliding doors anyway, without a word, leaving Pink sprawled out on the floor.  A rush of rage raced through her form, propelling her to stand and stalk back to the enclosure.  Upon arrival, she roared, and threw a clenched fist at the window.  The force caused the translucent slab to buckle, and unbeknownst to the infuriated Diamond, startled her Zoo inhabitants.  She screamed again, and slammed her back into a nearby wall, slumping her way down to the floor, where she buried her face in her hands to continue sobbing.

* * *

Pink Diamond would come to realize that, in spite of her insistence otherwise, her behavior was shamefully juvenile.  She threw a tantrum when Blue told her “no”, and her poorly-controlled rage chased Blue, the most important being in the universe to her, away.  In a way, Yellow was right: Pink was regressing, and if she wanted to be successful, she’d have to prove it through diligence and determination.  Then maybe Blue would trust her again, and see her as more than just a helpless Gemling.  Then maybe she would love Pink the way Pink fell in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh the formatting on this website... it makes me sad. I spend close to an hour just trying to make this more presentable, and by the time I'm done I'm too tired to do anything else. I don't mean to neglect anyone!
> 
> Also, I do not secretly ship Yellow and Blue Diamond. Nope. NOT at all...


	7. Valor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: The Ultimate Quartz cometh. Don't get too excited, 'cause she's not as important as the Diamonds.

### Valor

                  “Wow, Pink.  I’m impressed.”

                  “As am I.  Though we should expect nothing less of a Diamond after all.”  Pink beamed at her praise, adding a humble bow to please her critics even more.

                  “I assume you took my advice regarding the Quartzes?”

                  “Actually, Yellow, I opted for a different strategy.  One that utilizes _all_ of my Quartzes.”  Yellow pursed her lips.

                  “ _All_ of them?”  Yellow rubbed her chin.  “Do you mean to say?”

                  “Yes.  The first Gems have already emerged from Beta.”

                  “Excellent.  Surely this revolt will end in no time.”

                  “Thank you for your kind words, White.”  The de facto Authority leader nodded.

                  “If that concludes this cycle’s briefing,” White stood, smoothing her regalia, “Then the three of us shall return to Homeworld.”

                  “Wait.” Blue, who was previously passive during the meeting, called the attention of her fellow Diamonds.  “I should stay here.  I can command my Gems for support.”

                  “I believe we have sufficient support Gems, Blue, and even more in reserve from both Yellow’s court and my own.”

                  “My Sapphires can predict enemy strategy and tactics before the rebels have even planned them out.”

                  “Wasn’t it a Sapphire that was responsible for letting the rebels get away?”

                  “Actually, Yellow, it was a _Ruby_ , and there are plenty of Rubies already on Earth.”

                  “But they can’t be used as a weapon _against_ us.”

                  “Then maybe they aren’t really a weapon at all.”

                  “She makes a persuasive argument, Yellow.  However,” the rational matriarch turned to her cerulean counterpart, “there is little reason for you to also be on Earth at this time.  It’s a high risk proposal.”

                  “Perhaps we should let Pink decide.  She’s displayed good judgment recently.”

                  “Fair enough,” White nodded, and faced the sakura matriarch.  “Pink?”  Pink closed her eyes and bowed her head, letting herself smile a bit before sharing her verdict.

                  “I agree with White, I don’t need you here right now, Blue.”  Unlike White Diamond, who looked mildly surprised, Yellow and Blue could barely contain their reactions.  _I don’t need you Blue_.

                  “But, _Pink_?”  The pathetic, forlorn whine didn’t change her mind.

                  “She’s decided, just as you asked.  There are other important matters that need your attention.”  White placed a cool hand on Blue’s shoulder.  “I trust you will contact us in an emergency?” 

Pink nodded, and clasped her hands behind her back, forcing her chest out slightly.  White returned the nod and strutted out of the room, with Yellow following suit.  When Blue finally stood, she gazed at Pink, opening her mouth to speak, but the ambitious matriarch only nodded.  Disappointed, the demure Diamond slunk out of the room with a frown drooping down her chin.  Pink sighed, feeling a little guilty even though she knew Blue’s guidance was unnecessary at this time.  The two matriarchs still hadn’t resolved the quarrel at the Zoo, and Pink decided dwelling on that event would only hinder her competency as a leader.  Instead, she’d review and revise battle tactics as necessary, consulting the clairvoyant Gems in hopes of getting one step ahead of the rebels.

 

* * *

As the war waged on, fortunes of an elite stratagem blessed Homeworld with several small victories, and although the number of insurgents seemed to wane, it never completely diminished.  Somehow, this Rose Quartz always found a devious method to thwart Pink’s attempts to eliminate the irreverent faction once and for all; it was as if her army was mysteriously being _revived_.  Perhaps she needed a different approach to quash the opposition, which was why she contacted a former mentor.

                  “The Crystal Gems are more resilient than I thought.  My Quartzes can barely keep up now.”

                  “I see.  How vexing.”  Blue narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin.

                  “I was hoping you had a solution, one that didn’t focus on brute force.” 

Blue nodded and pondered the possibilities.  Pink already had access to clairvoyants, but they mustn’t have been enough, what with that rogue _Sapphire_ roaming about in a shameful permafusion.

                  “Have you managed to capture any of the rebels?  Learn their secrets?”  Pink bit her lower lip and hissed.

                  “Whenever they get too close, _someone_ ends up cracked or shattered.”  The troubled matriarch shook her head.  “I know they aren’t loyal anymore, but the thought of so many Gems being destroyed.  I mean, they’re still my Gems!” Pink patted her chest, and lowered her gaze.  “I worked hard on them.”

                  “We do what we have to.  Surely the damaged Gems should be coherent enough to know or remember something.”

                  “Not with a death sentence over their heads.  Besides, the most coherent ones end up completely destabilizing and being hauled off by the rebels for Stars knows what.”  Both Diamonds paused.  While Pink was lamenting the lack of loyalty, Blue was preoccupied with piecing together the opposition’s tactics: what allowed them to survive for this long.

                  “Cracked Gems are useless Gems beyond a certain point.  Rose Quartz must know this, and yet, she takes them anyway.  Why?”

                  “Sentimental value?”  Pink snorted and threw up her hands.  “Nothing she’s done has made a whole lot of practical sense, but,” Pink exhaled, “maybe she’s afraid we can learn from them.”

                  “But they _aren’t_ spilling secrets.  These defect- _damaged_ Gems should eventually shatter, leaving _only_ Rose Quartz, but as you said, they miraculously return to fight another day,” Blue gasped, and covered her gaping mouth with her hands. 

                  “Pink, did you know Rose Quartzes could heal?”

                  “Heal.”  Her breathy realization drifted to the heavens.  “I, I, hadn’t, I only _meant_ ,” Blue’s eyes enlarged, and Pink reached for her forearm to soothe her.  “These are just rumors from some common field Quartzes, and maybe they’re just wrong, I mean, maybe my Gems aren’t being shattered as they are just defecting to the Crystal Gems, there are so many things it could be, after all, my Pearl has been wr-wrong before,”

                  “ _Pink_ ,” Blue interrupted the other matriarch’s rambling.  “You should know how many have defected.  Aren’t you keeping track of your Gems?”  The passionate matriarch bit her lower lip.

                  “P-Please don’t tell, Blue.  I’ve worked so hard for this!”

                  “Huh,” Blue sighed, scoffing and shaking her head.  “You managed to grow Gems that can heal, only for it to be used _against_ you.”

                  “I never meant for it to be this way.  Honest.”  Blue rested her chin in her palm, propped up at the elbow, and drummed her lower lip; she hunched over, bearing the weight of this new burden.

                  “Why?”  She whispered, glancing at Pink from the corner of her watering eyes.  Pink pressed her lips together and forced a small smile, triggering a tear from her cerulean counterpart’s eye.

_You know why._

* * *

With the possibility of Rose Quartz maintaining an undead army, Pink Diamond resigned to the fact that her troops would now have no choice but to shatter the opposition.  She also instructed her Gems to capture any and all Gems whose physical forms were destroyed.  For a while, this method served them well, and Pink was pleased.  However, Pink became ecstatic on the arrival of the newest Quartz from Beta.

                  “My fellow matriarchs, I present to you the ultimate Quartz.”

                  “What wonderful fortune, Pink!”

                  “Well, that certainly is a massive Jasper.”

                  “I agree.  But how is her combat prowess?”  Clearly the zealous matriarch would have to put on a display for the two pragmatic Diamonds, who were more impressed by actions than appearances.

                  “See for yourselves.” 

Pink smirked as she watched the rusty colored Quartz suit up and bolt across the battlefield for the unsuspecting rebels.  One by one, the new Jasper charged every Crystal Gem in the periphery, utilizing the hard exterior of her helmet.  Although they put up an otherwise reasonable fight, most Gems shattered under her might; one cluster of foes received the business end of a comet charge, engulfing all Gems in a fiery gust of light.  When the conflagration cleared, only the Jasper remained, her slim stone nose tilted to the sky, glinting in the sunlight.  Pink summoned the well-built warrior so that her fellow Diamonds may admire the Jasper.

                  “My Diamonds,” Her gruff voice bellowed, “it is an honor to serve you all.”  She pushed out her chest, proudly emblazoned with a sakura diamond, then kneeled before her matriarchs.

                  “Thank you, my Jasper.  You are relieved.”  The mighty Quartz bowed before taking her leave.

                  “My, my, what a performance,” Blue praised, and Yellow rubbed her chin.

                  “Yes, clearly her abilities match, possibly even exceed, her stature.  She will continue to be an asset in the future.”  The Diamonds of color looked to White for the final verdict.

                  “My concern is whether or not this behemoth is a blessing, or a being who deprived her future comrades of sustenance.”  Pink, who was not too reserved to challenge the de facto leader’s judgment, spoke up.

                  “Who needs comrades when you can take on troops single-handedly?”

                  “Gemling, you would do best to wise up and realize that nothing is for certain, and thus nothing is to be taken for granted.” Pink grimaced at the reprimand, but swallowed her anger.  “Gemkind wasn’t built on luck, but rather a precise system with reliable return.  This new kindergarten was a product of war, lacking the time and resources of its predecessors.  Logically, the Gems that emerge should also be lacking.”

                  “I understand, but I trust you that I am no _Gemling_ , and that _if_ the issue arises, I can handle it.”  Pink put a hand to her chest, narrowing her eyes at her superior.  “Logically, your estimates are just estimates, which means there is still a chance that it will all work out in our favor.  Besides, I do recall a particular pastel, prismatic _Pearl_ coming to the aid of Rose Quartz.  What were the chances of that, White?” 

White’s jaw twitched and her nostrils flared, but she was otherwise stoic, and the spectating Diamonds stifled their astonishment.

                  “As this is your first colony, I expect you might be brash enough to gamble its fate.  I’m sure you will learn something valuable from the outcome.”  The pale matriarch tipped her chin before spinning on her heels toward her spacecraft.  Yellow retreated as well, but said nothing.  Pink was watching both Diamonds and their handmaidens disappear into the distance when a startling hand fell on her shoulder.

                  “For all our sake, I hope you’re right Pink.”  Just as Blue turned away, Pink tugged her arm.

                  “I meant what I said.”  Glowing magenta bore into cool cobalt.  “We need to talk.”

                  “Not now,” Blue wheezed, feeling the prying eyes of punctilious Pearls on them.  “I have diplomatic duties on a recent colony.”  Pink let go of the limb and nodded.

                  “Contact me when they’re resolved.”

 

* * *

Blue kept her word, and reconnected with Pink Diamond after mediating what appeared to be a trivial dispute in an isolated facet of a nearly complete colony.  Perhaps she was more surprised than she should have been to find Pink at Earth’s Moon Base, so Pink reassured her, reasoning that it was more strategic to monitor Beta here, out of harms way.  Her Pearl acted as a liaison for the aristocrats and troops alike, and so far, reports had been positive.  The ambitious matriarch was so confident in her strategy that she suggested she and Blue commemorate the near victory at the Zoo. 

                  “Thanks for joining me Blue.  I want to apologize for our last encounter here.”  The demure Diamond had almost forgotten the incident in the midst of small talk and casual festivities, catered by their Pearls.

                  “I know.  It’s easy to get confused about what you want.”  Pink chuckled, and licked her lips.

                  “No, I meant I was sorry about my behavior, not my desires.  It was very inappropriate and Gemling-like.”

                  “Pink, I,” The passionate matriarch covered Blue’s hand with her own.

                  “White’s wrong.  I’m not a Gemling, and I’ve _proven_ it.”

                  “I didn’t say you were.”

                  “But you think it.”  Blue frowned and shook her head.  “Then what are you so afraid of?”

                  “I’m afraid that you’ve misinterpreted our relationship.”  Pink squeezed the slender Blue hand, and leaned closer to her cerulean companion, gazing into her eyes.

                  “You’re lying to me.  Is it because you’re afraid of what they might think?  That your only purpose is for comfort?”

                  “How dare you,” she hissed, attempting to free herself from Pink’s grasp, but the other Diamond’s clutch tightened.  “You ornery little–,”

                  “I _know_ you Blue.  Don’t lie to me.  _Please_.”  Blue stopped pulling, but her gaze drifted to the Pearls watching from the corner.  “Pearl, you are dismissed.” 

The rosaline servant bowed and exited, while her powder blue counterpart waited for her Diamond’s acknowledgement.  When the panels closed, Pink altered her grip, using her thumb to trace patterns along Blue’s hand. 

                  “Ever since I arrived on Homeworld, I’ve always had to depend on someone.  I’ve worked hard to become what I am, _damn_ hard, and you know it.  I know what it’s like to feel like you’re not important, like you’re not _needed_. I want to quash the revolt, so I can prove that I’m competent, and don’t _need_ a mentor anymore.  But,” Pink sighed, bringing Blue’s hand toward her lips, “I still _need_ you so much right now.” 

Blue Diamond’s hand trembled as her passionate counterpart caressed each fingertip with her plump, rosy-tinged lips.  A tear rolled along Pink’s nose and plopped onto Blue’s finger, and more pooled at her lash line.  Blue dabbed the moisture away with her thumb, and cradled Pink’s cheek in her palm.

                  “I’m so sorry Pink, I,”

Blue’s apology was cut off as Pink leaned in to kiss her.  Caught off guard, Blue fell back into the plush magenta cushion, instinctively pulling Pink with her.  The passionate matriarch broke the kiss to gauge Blue’s response.  Blue’s stunned gaze gradually softened as she admired Pink’s brilliant magenta eyes, button nose, and luscious lips mere inches above her.  The once juvenile and helpless Gemling she’d mentored had metamorphosed into a mature and competent leader, one who clearly wasn’t afraid to assert herself.  Reconciling that Pink would no longer need her in an advising capacity was bittersweet; what she lost in wisdom and guidance she gained in compassion and admiration. 

                  “I love you.” 

The words tickled Pink’s lips before Blue captured them, leaving a slight gap for an eager tongue.  Pink phased off her outfit, straddled Blue, and tugged at her clothes, desperate to feel every inch of cerulean skin.  Blue could barely move fast enough to appease the overzealous Diamond, so she rolled them over on their sides.  Nimble sakura fingers continued to peel away the ultramarine fabric, while slender cerulean ones weaved their way into curly carnation-colored hair.  Eventually their physical forms tangled together in exhilaration, accompanied by the faint pulse and glow of gemstones.  Pink cried out at her release, and she clutched tightly to Blue, leaving nail pricks along her dorsal obliques.  Her mouth latched on to Blue’s neck, then trailed pecks along her jawline to muffle mewls when the demure Diamond reached her climax.  Even after the contractions had long subsided, neither matriarch dared to move.  They would lay together for as long as they could, until one of them needed to be a leader again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all saw the X-files tonight! It was all kinds of horrifyingly humorous, deceptively deranged, and eerily entertaining, more so than the last few. I won't spoil it though. But you are obligated to watch it.
> 
> Regrettably, tonight is another late night. Won't have time to address anything now.


	8. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments/feedback! I fully reflected on them, though I'm afraid some have misinterpreted the nature of the relationship between the Diamonds. A pet peeve of mine is when people try to apply familial relationships to Gems, because Gems don't reproduce like organic species, and thus don't "bond" in the same manner. I believe Gem relationships to be more fluid or less straightforward than mother, or sister, or grandmother, etc..., and hence why I've been using the terms "mentor" and "protégée".
> 
> Anyway, I know this is not everyone's favorite pairing since the "revelation" on the Jungle Moon, but I'm still going to go with it. Since this is the last installment, so now we'll see why the Diamonds are in their current moods.

###  Sacrifice

                  “Blazing Stars, Pink, what have you _done_?!”

                  “I miscalculated.”

                  “Tch!  You more than miscalculated: you _completely_ neglected the logic.”  Pink clenched her jaw, trying to restrain her anger.  Although she was certainly irritated by her aggressive golden counterpart, she was angrier with herself for letting such a thing happen.  Of course, Yellow berating her would only exacerbate her volatility, so much that she might have just exploded had it not been for White Diamond’s return.  The pragmatic Authority leader glanced between the two to assess the situation.

                  “I assume Yellow has scolded you enough?”

                  “It was a damn mistake,” Pink muttered, lacking the courage and desire to make eye contact with the elder Diamonds.

                  “What was that?”  Pink repeated herself more loudly, flashing a toothy grimace at the end.  Yellow was keen to reply when White held up a hand and quirked her already arched eyebrow.

                  “Gemling, I warn you.”  _Gemling_.  Pink contemplated whether or not she could run fast enough if she socked White square in the forehead.  She glared at White, who looked almost as miserable as the rest of them.

                  “Go buff yourself.”  Just as Pink turned to trudge away from her troubles, White yanked her by the wrist, and she stumbled toward the de facto leader’s feet.

                  “White, be careful with her!” Yellow gasped, noticing the rookie Diamond’s split lip.  _She’s fragile.  Defective_.

                  “Yellow, go check on Blue for me, _please_.”  She nodded toward a door behind her.  Please wasn’t something White said often, so Yellow obliged without protest.  With Yellow preoccupied in a different chamber, White relaxed, hoisted Pink to her feet, and summoned two thrones.  “Sit.”  Pink did as she was told, but crossed her arms and pouted, accentuated by the swollen upper lip.  White sat across from her, peering at Pink through narrowed eyes.  She crossed her legs and leaned on her elbow over the armrest of her throne, waiting to see if Pink would budge, but she didn’t.

                  “Tell me how it happened.”  Pink fidgeted in her seat, slumping into the back before responding.

                  “Blue went to the investigate the rebels from her palanquin.  When that didn’t work, she, she st-stepped out,” Pink gulped, pausing to slow the stomach throbs.  “Her guards went d-down, and then a Bismuth appeared, a-and an ex-sss-splosion.”  Pink bit her fingertips and sniffled.  “She fell back into the p-p-p-palanq-quin, and then it retreated, th-thanks to her Pearl.”

                  “I see.  Who would make her do something so foolish?”  It was a rhetorical question, but Pink answered her anyway.

                  “M-m-me,” she squeaked, in an attempt to absolve herself of guilt.  The sniffles came at full force, and she had to blink several times to clear her reddening eyes.  “I h-had a d-dumb idea,” Pink croaked, trying to control the contractions of her diaphragm.  “S-sh-she w-wanted t-tt-to help-p.”

                  “I know.  You hold that power over her.”  _Power over her_.  “It’s remarkable how much she would risk for you–almost disconcerting.”  White flicked her wrist and sighed.  “She wasn’t lucid: she should’ve known better than to leave her palanquin in the midst of enemy territory.”  The regretful tone of her voice became stern.  “Let that be a lesson to you.”  Pink’s nod was barely detectable, but White wouldn’t press the issue.

                  “C-can I see her?” she pleaded through sniffles.  Her eyes, almost as pink as the rest of her body, finally met White’s.

                  “That would not be wise.  In fact, you will be relocated to the Moon Base until I can fix your failure,” White paused, watching the rookie Diamond draw her knees into her chest and her head sink below her crossed arms.  She strode over to the dismal Diamond and tousled her thick hair.  “This is better for both of you.  Do you trust me?”  Pink bobbed her head, becoming more receptive to her superior, whose voice warmed with sympathy.  “Good.  I’ll retrieve your Pearl and escort you two to the Moon Base.”

 

* * *

While Pink sobered up at Earth’s Moon Base, Blue convalesced in her Homeworld chambers.  The other two Diamonds made an effort to visit their sakura and cerulean counterparts, especially Blue, who was in a critical crystalline limbo caused by the recent ambush.

                  “Blue, how are you feeling?”

                  “Tsk, Yellow, I’m _fine_ , really.”  The golden matriarch frowned, her gaze gravitating toward the delicate Diamond’s gemstone.

                  “May I?”  Blue wheezed as she nodded, grateful that Yellow had the courtesy to ask before groping her.  Yellow leaned in, tracing the edge of the polished stone before gliding along a fissure near the center.  Although currently superficial, the slightest trauma could cause the crack to deepen, eventually severing the gem in two or more pieces.

                  “It’s ok.” Blue clasped her hand, stopping the tremors from Yellow’s fingertips.  But Yellow knew it wasn’t ok; she was cross with Blue for denying the truth, but didn’t have the courage to or desire to challenge her.

                  “Why?”  Yellow gasped, failing to grasp the purpose behind Blue’s dangerous actions.

                  “Forgive her,” Blue stroked Yellow’s hand with her thumb as she held it over her chest. “It was a mistake, and I sh-should’ve kn-known better.”

                  “How could you let her be so reckless, Blue?”

                  “Sometimes that h-happens when you care about and respect someone.  It wouldn’t be the f-f-first t-time I did something reckless with another Diamond present.”

_I’m sorry._

_I know._

Blue’s thoughts drifted to the passionate matriarch: how Pink confessed her love for Blue, how they would lay together under the pink pillars of the Zoo, and how she couldn’t bear to leave Blue’s side after the incident.  “I want t-to see h-her.”

                  “White forbids it.”  Yellow bit her lip as she watched the vibrancy fade from her cerulean counterpart’s eyes.  “We must devise a new plan of attack, if Pink is to keep this colony.  We can’t afford any more distractions.  This has gone on far too long.”  Blue gulped and nodded.  Although she had her reservations about White, she felt she could trust Yellow.  The militant matriarch was always a step ahead of her in a way the pragmatic Authority leader could appreciate, but she still valued and understood Blue when White didn’t.

                  “I s-see.”

                  “When this fiasco finally ends, I _promise_ you can see her.”  Before Yellow could free herself from Blue’s grasp, the delicate Diamond squeezed her hand.

                  “Y-yellow, p-p-please,” Blue wheezed and sputtered, succumbing to the effects of a damaged gem.  “B-be n-nice a-a-and fffff-forgive her,” Blue licked her lips and extended the corners in a crooked smile.  “I-I l-love hhhuh-her,” her eyes glistened with the extra effort she needed to speak, “I-I am-m-m i-in-n _love–_ ”

                  “Shhh.”  Yellow slipped her hand from Blue’s feeble grasp and smoothed her hair.  “I know.”  Yellow feared Blue was becoming delusional, and that the onset was occurring faster than expected; she feigned a smile for Blue anyway.

 

* * *

The two authoritarian matriarchs finalized their strategy to reclaim the Earth Colony for Homeworld, with a less desirable alternative should the former fail.  Unlike White, who was confident with respect to initiating the new plan, Yellow anticipated difficulty in relaying these ideas to Pink.

                  “What do you mean I might need to _relinquish_ Earth?!  I thought you were going to help me!”

                  “We _tried_ , Pink, but we might not be able to fix all of your mistakes.”  Pink paced the stone floor in her control room.  Just as she returned to Earth and readied her armies, Yellow tells her they might not win.  “Thousands of Gems from our courts have been recruited and sacrificed to keep this troublesome hunk of rock, and we won’t be getting them back any time soon!”

                  “You’re _still_ blaming me for Blue, aren’t you?!”  Pink pulled at her carnation curls, deferring the pain of nearly sending Blue to a shattering sentence.  “I said I made a _mistake_ , and I’m sorry!”  The yelling was wringing Yellow’s nerves, so she pinched the bridge of her nose and glanced around the room.

                  “I am _not_ , I’m just,” Yellow’s eyes stopped on a particular projection Pink’s Pearl was updating.  “What is _this_?”  The rosaline servant stumbled back, and a sheepish grin scrawled across her face when Yellow stormed over to study the information she’d just recorded.  Yellow scoffed and smacked her forehead.  “How in the name of all that is crystalline did you just lose over a _hundred_ soldiers?!”

                  “It’s _war_ Yellow.  You figure it out.”  Yellow spared the rookie Diamond a scowl in favor of reading the entire report. 

“Rose Quartz…Earth… _negotiations_?!”  Pink shot a glare at her Pearl, who squeaked and backed away even further.  Before she could stalk the petite Gem, Yellow stepped in, swinging the screen for Pink to see.  “You need to explain this!”

                  “I wanted to know her terms.”

                  “For _what_?!  You’re the one being obstinate about surrendering, and yet you do _this_?”

                  “It wasn’t about _surrendering_ ; it was about fixing my mistake!”  Yellow fervently shook her head.

                  “No.  No, no.  You don’t send a Gemling to clean up her own mess.”

                  “I AM _NOT_ A GEMLING!” Pink roared, stomping her foot.

                  “Well you sure are doing a good job of acting like one!  How did you plan to fix a mistake with _another_ mistake?!”  Yellow leaned in and folded her arms, towering over Pink.  “Huh?!”

                  “It wasn’t supposed to be a mistake!  I thought if I gave the rebels something they really wanted, I could get something valuable in return!”

                  “The rebels want the same thing _we_ want: Earth.  Your diplomacy is _deplorable_.  You give them Earth and you might as well surrender, because you’ll end up with no Gems anyway!  Are you satisfied with over a hundred casualties?!”

                  “It’s not just about Earth, Yellow!”

                  “Of course it is!  This whole debacle would never have happened if it hadn’t been for this disgraceful waste of space,” Yellow spat, but softened her expression when she noticed Pink looking at her feet and trembling.  “Pink, I,” Yellow reached for the petite Diamond, who slapped her hand away.

                  “DON’T TOUCH ME!”  Pink screeched

                  “I apologize, Pink.”  Yellow sighed, licked her lips, and strode over to the computer.  “Here, I’ll explain the strategy first, and then I will handle the rest–”

                  “NO!”  The enraged Diamond punched the device, destroying the projection.  “I DON’T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU WANT!  THIS IS _MY_ COLONY AND I’M A DIAMOND TOO!” she sobbed, tears pouring out of her eyes.  Yellow could only gape at the display; she hadn’t witnessed a tantrum in a long time.  “Get out!”

                  “Pink, _please_ , listen to me,” she grabbed her forearm, trying to be as comforting as possible.

                  “NO!”  Pink ripped her arm away, and stalked out of her own throne room, leaving Yellow to bury her face in her hands.  Blue got through to Pink in a way that she couldn’t, but Blue wasn’t here right now.  Yellow squeezed her eyes shut to clear the excess moisture before pulling up the screen with the Diamond Authority emblem on it: she’d have to dial White.

 

* * *

Pink Diamond slouched in her throne, absent-mindedly watching her Gems train through a projection monitor.  Two Quartzes, presumably from Beta, caught her eye, and she sulked.  The lanky one, also a navel Gem, lacked the brawn of her stockier comrades, but almost made up for it in dexterity.  Likewise, the overcooked Carnelian couldn’t reach some of her full height counterparts, but could charge her opponents at their center of gravity.  Sliding door panels parted, startling her Pearl standing at the foot of the throne and waiting for a command.  White Diamond stepped forward, accompanied by her own Pearl, whose stoic stance matched her owner’s.

                  “Pink, we need to discuss the fate of this colony.”  The sakura matriarch was too jaded to acknowledge her superior, but her Pearl saluted and bowed.  “ _Pink_ ,” White repeated, raising her voice and stalking over to the despondent Diamond.  “This is _important_.”  Pink craned her neck to face the irritated Diamond and sighed, slouching further into her seat.

                  “Fine.”  White bristled at Pink’s nonchalance before focusing on the anxious Pearl near her feet.

                  “Pearl, you are dismissed.  You will accompany my Pearl with cataloging Rebellion statistics on Homeworld.”  The Rosaline handmaiden scampered to her solemn counterpart, still in front of the door; when the pink panels parted, she shuffled through them.

                  “My Diamond,” the silvery servant saluted, and joined Pink Diamond’s Pearl.  Pink balled her fist and bit her knuckles; she couldn’t bear to look at White.

                  “Homeworld.  I see now.”

                  “It is a temporary relocation.  All of your subjects are potentially in danger, and since she can’t fend for herself, she might as well be out of the crosshairs.”  Pink couldn’t reply: when she tried, all that left her throat was a guttural croak, and a few tears trailed her cheeks.  White leaned in and continued, realizing she wasn’t going to receive a coherent response.  “Yellow told me you refused to cooperate.”

                  “Yellow says a lot of things.”  She looked at White, who didn’t appreciate the remark nearly as much as her cerulean counterpart.  Instead, White stared at the monitor Pink had fixated on.

                  “I warned you, didn’t I?”

                  “They’re _fighting_.  They’re serving their purpose.”

                  “For how long?  Until the Rebellion ends?  How many more will emerge like them?  And how many more will be destroyed at the hands of the insurgents?”  Pink clamped down and squeezed her eyes shut.

                  “They would’ve come out fine if it weren’t for the rebels.  I can destroy them before they destroy _us_.”

                  “How do you plan to do that?  Your negotiation efforts failed, and I can’t fathom why you thought you could reason with radicals,” White scoffed and shook her head.  Pink turned slightly toward her superior and sniffled back some tears.

                  “You and Yellow aren’t the _only_ Diamonds with successful colonies.  I thought that maybe my Gems would respond to something different.”  The pragmatic matriarch sighed.

                  “Perhaps it should have been Blue who arranged the encounter rather than you.  Then again,” White added, crossing her legs, “Blue was unable to because of prior poor judgment made by _both_ of you.”  Pink clutched her churning stomach, knowing full well that even if she protested, White was still right.

                  “H-How is she?  Can I see her?”  White wasn’t persuaded by the pitiful plead and imploring eyes.

                  “She’s getting worse.  I’ve induced a comatose to slow the progression until we can devote the time and energy to heal the fissure.”  _Heal_.  “Visiting her would serve no benefit.”  Pink leaned her head against the armrest and moaned.  “Instead, I need you to listen to me and execute our stratagem.”

                  “ _Our_?  You mean _yours_ and _Yellow’s_.  Blue and I had nothing to do with it.”

                  “You and Blue already had your chance. _It_ _didn’t work_.  It’s time _I_ remedied the situation.”

                   “I _can_ fix it.  I _know_ I can, and I c-can win th-thisss w-war,” Pink gulped, “I-I’m a D-D-Diamond t-too!”  Pink convulsed with sobs, curling up in her throne.

                  “You need help.  Remember what your decisions have cost us.  Let us help you, or you will have to start over elsewhere.”  White placed a hand on her shoulder before rising to leave.

                  “You’re wrong,” Pink said, unfurling from the stone seat.  “I can do this myself!” 

                  “You’re right,” White paused, turning to face the rookie Diamond.  “I _was_ wrong.  You were not ready for this responsibility.”

 

* * *

 

As combat continued, the damage to Blue’s gemstone worsened despite the Diamonds’ best efforts to prevent it.  Several months passed before the cerulean matriarch regained consciousness, with Yellow to bear witness.

                  “Yellow?” Blue blinked several times, sharpening her vision.  “Yellow, I, what happened?”

                  “You were unconscious Blue.”  _My gem_.  Blue lethargically lifted her right arm and smoothed her hand over her chest.  Her eyes enlarged as she studied it, nearly as flawless as the day she’d emerged.

                  “H-How? How did it heal?”  _Heal_.  _The Rebellion_.  Yellow bit her lip, and was about to reply when Blue interrupted.  “Did the Rebellion end?”  Yellow looked away.  “Where is Pink?  I, I want to see her.”  Yellow frowned and bit her lip again.  “Yellow?  Yellow?!”  The golden matriarch closed her eyes and sighed shakily.  “Dammit Yellow, _answer_ me!”  When Yellow opened her eyes, a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

                  “She’s gone, Blue.  She was sh-shatt-ered.”  Blue felt a wave of dread wash over her, bathing the chamber in an azure cast.  She moaned and whimpered, whipping her head side to side in disbelief.

                  “H-how did it happen?”

                  “Witnesses say she stepped out of her palanquin,” A chill rolled down the cerulean matriarch’s spine: the circumstances were all too familiar, and Pink _should’ve_ known better.  “And Rose Quartz struck her with a sword.”

                  “The shards?  Where are the _shards_?!”  Yellow didn’t have to say anything to confirm Blue’s suspicions; instead, her gaze was enough.  Blue’s chest heaved, and she clutched her refurbished gemstone, tempted to rip it out.  “Yellow,” Blue pleaded shrilly, “I thought you were going to _fix_ this!”

                 “We tried, but Pink refused.  She was convinced we were forcing her hand.” Yellow paused to exhale, burdened by the magnitude of her realization.  “A-and maybe we were.  She shut us out, Blue.  She never liked us the way she liked you.”

                 “S-so the war is over.”

                 “Not before we blow that planet and those insolent insurgents _off_ our Star Maps.  This catastrophe will _never_ see the likes of Homeworld.”  Yellow clenched her jaw and both fists, and more tears sprung from her eyes.  A pang erupted from Blue’s gemstone as she processed the situation, and Yellow turned away.  “I-I’m s-sorry, Blue.  I h-have to go,” she stuttered, leaving her cerulean counterpart to wallow in grief alone.

 

* * *

Rhythmic pounding erupted from Blue’s chest, rousing her from a sorrowful slumber.  When she mustered the strength, she stole from her chambers, not even alerting the powder blue Pearl sitting in silence.  The melancholic matriarch wasn’t sure where she was going, and eventually ended up at the Zoo: _Pink’s_ Zoo.  She was surprised to see it nearly abandoned until she realized that her more pragmatic counterparts would be keen to destroy this now sacred place, and anything that ever belonged to the youngest Diamond.  Throbbing thuds from her facets forced Blue to her knees, and she strained to distinguish the glaring magenta hues jumbled together by tears. Slender cerulean hands desperately groped the polished pink floor until they identified the plush cushion; the distressed Diamond slumped into the fetal position, blinking a few times so the room would stop spinning.  Memories of the sakura matriarch flooded her mind, evoking more tears from her eyes.  Pink’s passion to fulfill a purpose–to be _needed_ –by her fellow Diamonds, was tragically cut short.  The despondent Diamond uttered a strangled squall, clutching the flawless facets that would be her last pieces of Pink.  But it wasn’t enough: Blue would do everything in her power to preserve her legacy because Pink deserved so much more, and Blue _needed_ it to preserve some semblance of sanity.  Pink’s existence ended in an effort to prove Blue could depend on her as much as she did Blue, not knowing that the cerulean matriarch already did.  In fact, Blue needed Pink more than she could ever know.

                  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too confusing what happened there. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that time when you were born? Remember experiencing all those creepy people and bizarre sensations? But I bet you didn't put your own clothes on afterwards. Shame on you!


End file.
